A conventional disk drive includes a head stack assembly to read and write data to and from a magnetic rotating disk. The head stack assembly includes one or more sliders. Generally, the slider should be substantially level relative to the magnetic rotating disk. If the slider of the head stack assembly is tilted too much, the slider may not read and write data to and from the magnetic rotating disk correctly. Thus, prior to installation of the head stack assembly in the disk drive, the head stack assembly is tested or calibrated using a conventional tester to determine a pitch static attitude of the head stack assembly.
The conventional tester transmits and receives laser beams to determine the pitch static attitude of the head stack assembly. The measurement of the laser beams are calibrated using a reference plane. Furthermore, some of the laser beams are blocked by a mask to prevent all of the laser beams from reaching the laser receiver. However, the reference plane and the mask may be separate units. In such a case independent movement of the reference plane and the mask may cause errors.
Furthermore, calibration with just the reference plane may provide inaccurate measurements for sliders of the head stack assembly. In addition, conventional collection of data for determination of a pitch static attitude of a head stack assembly may also be inadequate.